Bad Chocolate Kisses
by SilverSickle
Summary: Mokuba has always had a strange reaction to chocolate, but what happens one day when Seto decides to teach him a lesson concerning sweets? Humor filled chaos ensues... (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter One

I do not own Yugi-oh, if I did do you think I would be writing this?

AN: This is so random, but I think I like the idea...

---Bad Chocolate Kisses---  
  
Chapter One: A Bad Run In with Confections.  
  
Valentine's Day;  
  
Mokuba bounded happily into the empty pastry shop, his older brother in tow. Seto sighed having to close down the pastry shop to all other customers so that they wouldn't get mobbed was something that was getting really old. But to see his brother at least a little happy made Seto's icy glare soften just a little. A tiny smile made it's way up his frozen lips.  
  
Mokuba was the only person in the world other then himself that he cared for...  
  
The lady leaned over the counter to see the little form of his brother.  
  
"That one there!" Mokuba pointed with a big toothy grin.  
  
"Is that made of chocolate?" Seto asked quickly walking up to come stand beside his little brother, putting a protective hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why yes it is Mr. Kaiba, milk chocolate with white chocolate drizzle."  
  
Seto's brows drew together as he excused himself and kneeled down beside his brother. Deep blue trench coat fanning around him,  
  
"What did I tell you about chocolate Mokuba?" Kaiba said a little gently.  
  
Mokuba's looked away from his eyes and muttered, "I can't have any of it... But WHY?" he burst unhappily, blue-gray eyes burning into his older brother's.  
  
Seto shook his head with a little smile "It makes you crazy, now why don't see take home some marzipans and petit fours?"  
  
Mokuba folded his arms across his chest "I have never eaten it before how do you know it makes me crazy Seto!"  
  
Seto sighed seeing that his brother was going to test his patience today.  
  
He stood and began to order when Mokuba stopped him again. He was sick of Seto being like this, he loved his brother yes. But today he just didn't feel like being told what to do.  
  
"But nii-san!" Mokuba cried, he inwardly cringed knowing that he was whining. But the snap of icy shards did not come. The brother that was now looking down at him seemed somehow different, it was the smile or maybe his eyes.  
  
They seemed slanted almost, darker... And the smile was almost maniacal,  
  
"Mokuba do you really want that chocolate cake?" he purred softly. Mokuba felt something icky fall to the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Yes I do." Mokuba heard himself say, before he knew it Seto and turned back to the lady.  
  
"NO! I MEAN NO!" Mokuba cried tugging at his brother's trench coat, but Seto was talking to a lady about a giant box of chocolates. Mokuba felt his insides begin to squirm, as Seto looked down for the second time in the last five minutes. He remained still very calm and right away Mokuba knew that something was very wrong.  
  
"It's too late my dear brother she is going to wrap that pretty cake and we are going home together and each eat a slice. Or would you rather share?" Seto whispered leaning his cheek on his hand.  
  
Mokuba's frantic whimper grew quiet, as his breathing grew still. This wasn't his brother, this couldn't be him. That look it...  
  
"Here you go!" the saleslady cried and Kaiba took the confection box and handed Mokuba the giant chocolate heart box. Mokuba took it with a sigh and followed his brother out of the store and into the street. Where the dark limo lay idle waiting for the Kaiba Brothers to return...


	2. Chapter Two

AN: An extreme evil laugh... I think I was high on too much sugar when writing this...  
  
Now on with the story  
  
---Bad Chocolate Kisses---  
  
Chapter Two: One Slice of Heaven for You and I  
  
When Mokuba got home he tired to get far away from his brother as possible, but with no such luck. Mokuba thought that his older brother was going out with his supermodel girlfriend and would have no time for him whatsoever.  
  
But curse the gods above, Seto was paying a little too much attention to him. And he was literally dragged into the kitchen and sat down as Seto cut a huge slice of cake.  
  
Then with a whisper Seto pushed it in front of Mokuba saying quite darkly "This is a magical Valentine's cake and if you are too eat it something may happen." "Like what?"  
  
"Something delicious" Seto looked at his brother with an unholy fire in his eyes. Mokuba got up and was ready to run when Seto stopped him and quickly pushed a forkful of cake into his mouth. Mokuba felt himself chewing and swallowing the chocolaty goodness, and he heard his brother tell him something before everything went dark,  
  
"I hope you learn your lesson my dear brother."  
  
For the longest moment Seto stared into the distance when something flicked out of his eyes. He was sitting down, at the kitchen table. He continued to blink stupidly, but they were at the pastry shop. What the hell?  
  
Lately these blackouts had been getting worse, even though Yugi in the Battle City Duels had sorely beaten him... Maybe it before then those strange dreams had started...  
  
He looked at the chocolate cake in front of him and stared... His eyes widened. When had that...  
  
Nearly throwing the chair down, he left the kitchen and ran for his brother's room.  
  
0000  
  
Throwing open the door, he looked frantically around to see that Mokuba was lying on his bed peacefully asleep. Walking over with a sigh of relief he sat down and slowly shook his brother away.  
  
Mokuba's eyes snapped open "Back you PRETTY BOY! NO ONE SHALL HARM THE GREAT FAIRY KING!" Mokuba sat up like a doll and batted his hands away. Seto's mouth fell open.  
  
"You whereby do you come? Pretty boy do you wish to become my minion and smite this lowly world with pink pixie dust?!" Mokuba cried poking his brother in the chest.  
  
"Mobuka who gave you that cake!" Seto grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"VILE CREATURE UNHAND ME!" and Mokuba hit Kaiba with a pillow and took off screaming.  
  
"I SHALL FIND MY FOLLOWERS!!"  
  
Moaning Kaiba was getting a headache, what the hell was happening to his brother... Well he couldn't have gone far, it was now his mission to get his brother back to normal!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Lowly fairy minion with sunglasses, I need my wings! How am I to rule this mudball without a proper set! GO fetch them NOW." The bewildered servant sweat dropped and ran off to do Mokuba's bidding...  
  
"AND YOU! I need my wand, WHERE is my tutu and crown?"  
  
Mokuba glared down at the servant from his perch on top of the stair banister waiting for the servant to reply.  
  
"SPEAK!"  
  
"T-there in the wash and what color will it be today sir?" Stammered the second servant, humoring the deranged Kaiba brother.  
  
"THERE IS NO OTHER COLOR BESIDES PINK! NOW MAKE HASTE!" Mokuba bellowed and perched like a disgruntled gargoyle waiting for his orders to be carried out...AN: An extreme evil laugh... I think I was high on too much sugar when writing this...  
  



	3. Chapter Three

I don't own Yugi-oh... And I think the brain freeze from the chocolate ice cream did me in. This is the result.  
  
Chapter Three: Ahhh, the Wonders of Milk Chocolate Kisses...  
  
"Sire?" one of the servants stammered as Mokuba turned the sugar pulsing through his veins. His lids half closed, a dust of long lashes shielding his dulled grey-blue eyes . He smiled, like a cute drunk.  
  
"You have brought me what I desire, lowly fairy?!" he snapped. The servant nodded and on bended knee presented the wand and large beautifully made fairy wings. Mokuba squealed in joy as he took them.  
  
And then growled "MY TUTU WHERE IS IT?!" he bellowed like a beast.  
  
"My Great Lord it is here!" the sunglass-ed bodyguard returned with a whole gorgeous outfit including pretty pink leggings. They were presented to the Fairy King.  
  
The Fairy King's eyes glowed with wonder as he carefully took the golden crown, full of pink diamonds and roses. And placed it on his head, throwing the leggings aside with disgust.  
  
"This is beautiful thank you" he said pleasantly, and then began to take all his clothes off. Till he was down to nothing but his white underwear that was giving him a terrible wedgie.  
  
"Do you have anything pink?" he whispered to the first servant who turned red and began to sputter.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, DARK FILTH! DO NOT DISOBEY YOUR KING'S ORDERS!!!! FETCH ME SOME COLORED UNDERWEAR NOW!"  
  
The servant ran away like his very ass were on fire, to go find the Fairy King some pink underwear...  
  
While he did that, Mokuba grabbed his lovely clothes and ran down to the kitchen, where he found that red heart box of chocolates. And began to giggle manically  
  
"Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!" he said opening the box and popping a Hershey kiss in his mouth. It dissolved and he whimpered his eyes almost closing the whole way.  
  
"I wonder, Mr. Confection whether the pretty boy upstairs would like to become... My utterly submissive slave? Come! FIRST THE PRETTY BOY AND THEN THE WORLD! COME PRECIOUS, TO THE STAIRS!"  
  
And Mokuba ran out of the kitchen only to be stopped by the servant holding a single piece of pink underwear. Actually a pink panty that had frills all over the backside. Mokuba squealed like a five year old and snatched it from his hands. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, he ran into the nearest bathroom to dress himself.  
  
Seto prowled the huge upstairs looking for his brother, in his condition he could have hid any number of places and...  
  
"HAHA!" Mokuba Kaiba came out screaming like Xena the Warrior Princess, from the nearest broom closet and tackled his brother to the floor. Seto landed flat on his back staring up at the boy whose hair was filled with roses, and was wearing a pink tutu with no leggings. Garlands of roses draped across his small chest, pretty wings on his back. Armed with a shining wand and a box of chocolates.  
  
Seto blinked painfully and was unable to speak; Mokuba placed the box on Seto's trim chest and opened it.  
  
"Eat this, pretty boy" Mokuba whispered with a wicked smile. Seto shook his head, pressing his lips tightly together. Waiting for the moment he could... Seto grabbed his brother wrists.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Mokuba cried and with some strength that caught Seto completely out of surprise, stuffed a chocolate in his mouth. At once Seto's eyes dulled, as he sat there the wrappers all about the place. Very few chocolate's had spilt, as Mokuba was struck with an idea.  
  
"My darling prince, you need to help me find my Queen." Mokuba said touching Seto's face tracing the fine features. Seto nodded softly.  
  
"Anything that you want my dear Fairy King!" Seto said with a shining smile and looked down at his clothes and then to the Fairy King's.  
  
"Can I wear pink too?"  
  
"If you're good" Mokuba said patting him on the head and then removed a long piece of pink rope and tied one end around Seto's waist and gave it a tug.  
  
"Now I cannot lose you my dear Pixie Prince Seto." Mokuba said and then began to laugh evilly.  
  
Seto picked him up and rested him on his shoulders, "Where do you want to go Sire?" Kaiba asked, his voice had gone quite high. His eyes were shining with a girly light, that the King of Fairies was very happy about.  
  
Mokuba inhaled the scent of his 'princes' hair and replied "To a place we can find you a PINK frock and then... TO FIND MY LOVE!" he said loudly as Seto skipped down the stairs with the King of all Fairies on his back.  
  
"I AM COMING MY FOLLOWERS AND MR. CONFECTION WILL WRECK DESTRUCTION ON YOUR PETTY LIVES!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Was the last thing the servants heard before the door closed...  
  
God help all young attractive women within a twenty-mile radius... They were all candidates for the new Fairy Queen... 


	4. Chapter Four

Seto stopped at a particular costume shop that was decorated with all sorts of red and pink costumes in the store window in honor of Valentine's Day...  
  
And then walking in, he laughed happily....  
  
Thirty minutes later after a 1,000 dollars worth of shopping in one little store. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba came out into the twilight lit shopping district of Domino City. The nightlife was beginning and all sorts of characters were surfacing from the lack of sunlight.  
  
Seto was something out of a girls punk magazine, he wore hot pink shiny leather pants that were (even for his small waist) skintight on him. They were hip huggers, showing his soft smooth abdomen. His shirt consisted of a hot pink fishnet with large holes in it. All over his neck and wrists, dog collar/chains themed jewelry poked it's way out into the dying sunlight. A wire halo and a pair of light pink angel wings were tastefully seen. To top it all off, he wore large heeled boots and a pair of rose tinted heart shaped sunglasses.  
  
Mokuba plopped him down and finished doing his nails in black nail polish before, Seto picked him back up,  
  
"Thank you Sire! This pink it makes we feel like a real man!!!" Seto said with a wide drugged smile.  
  
Mokuba laughed as he played like a cat with the top of the halo.  
  
"You're pretty in pink Fairy Prince" Mokuba said causally, Seto nodded a little as he nearly tripped over a set of shopping bags. That belonged to a pretty girl with long almost brunette/orange hair.  
  
"Oh my!" Mokuba's face went red like a cherry, as Serenity Wheeler followed the eyes of the boy that was slowly falling. Seto straightened himself just in time though, and laughed evilly.  
  
"Is this the lady you want King?" Seto asked, Serenity's mouth fell open. As Joey came to step in front of his little sister.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about and what it with all the pink... MPHHH!" Seto jammed a Hershey kiss into his mouth. And slowly Joey swayed, like a blade of grass in the wind. And then he gave a violent hiccup...  
  
"My two lords what can I do for you?" he said in a very British like accent, a tiny bit of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. His eyes remained shut...  
  
"Go get me two McDonalds meals!" Mokuba cried, and then there was a cloud of dust and he returned, two trays in either hand.  
  
"My he is fast Sire" Seto looked up at his brother, who nodded.  
  
"What about swim across the English channel?" another cloud of dust and Joey returned sopping wet.  
  
Seto laughed "Wow, that's a new record eh, Butler?"  
  
"Of course Sire." He bowed; Mokuba clapped his hands together in glee as Serenity looked at her brother and the two Kaibas in tears.  
  
"What happened to you!" she cried grabbing Joey's shoulders and shaking him. He barely moved, that was how straight he was standing.  
  
"Now we have the Willing Servant, the Fairy King (myself muhahahaha!), the Fairy Prince and now you, my FAIRY QUEEN!" Mokuba said evilly, near tears of happiness.  
  
"Give this to my love!" Mokuba handed Joey a harmless looking Hershey kiss, which Joey turned around like a board and placed it in her hand.  
  
"Eat this for me, my Lady" Joey said. Serenity sniffled loudly and shook her head. Joey's eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing bloodshot druggy eyes.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS YOUR KING COMMANDS!" and then Joey snatched the kiss from Serenity hand and stuffed it into her mouth. She vainly tried to spit it out and then....  
  
Joey's eyes returned to their closed state, as his sister howled at the moon, and then hiccuped. A second later, Serenity ran over too Mokuba and took his hands.  
  
"MY KING!" Mokuba eyes were all shiny with tears.  
  
"Do you hear that Prince I have found my Queen..."  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait, my dumb ass computer was not letting me get into Word... eh... Oh and  
  
I don't own Yugi-oh.... 


	5. Chapter Five

I evil monster called a job has taken me away from torturing the famous Yugi-oh characters! Oh the pain! But I have returned and with a vengeance!

I don't own Yugi-oh

------

"We will set a trap for him." Mokuba said quietly, as the rope lay innocently in front of the Kame Game Shop across town.

"The two of them Sire?" Joey asked as he laid a carrot in the middle and then they went to go hide behind a tree where they would wait.

Not a moment later two chattering bodies came out from the store and stepped into the trap. There were two screams and Joey pushed each body into the bags; together the Prince and Butler carried off the two screaming potato sacks.

And so through Domino city they went, Mokuba singing the Mickey Mouse March at the top of his lungs toward Seto's apartment near Kaiba Corp.

A few mintues later they dumped two bodies full of soil and twigs onto the 1,000 dollar carpet in Kaiba's bedroom. The pharaoh looked angrily around while Tea was purple from not be able to breathe in the sack.

Joey crouched down in front of Yugi, and grinned.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yami cried looking up at Seto, and then he went pale and blinked.

Joey smiled "You don't like our clothes then you shall suffer." They then strung Yugi up by his leg over Kaiba's bed and Serenity was allowed to feed him grapes till he exploded.

As for Tea they locked her in Kaiba's closet, and in the center of the room left a small box of chocolates.

"Butler" Seto commanded, Joey was there in a flash, bowing low.

"I need a crown and the prettiest dress you can find for the Queen... As for now the Fairy King wishes to take a nap. AND bring me Bakura and Merrick, be sure to feed them some chocolate. Then dump them in the room with that silly little pharaoh and his lover. We shall see then who is the fairest in the land!"

Seto Kaiba then laughed very, very evilly and in a flurry of his wings left the butler to fulfill his tasks...

The King was sleeping, using his head for a pillow, Seto smiled as he brought Mokuba to one of the finest rooms in the apartment. And laid him on the bed were the little boy curled up, then left to bring the Queen who had apparently fallen asleep. Maybe the chocolate did not agree with her.

He then gently laid them side-by-side on the huge side bed and sighed happily. Oh the wedding would be beautiful! But he wondered then what flowers the Fairy King would like. And the Queen, what kind of wedding dress would she like!?

All the thoughts in his head were giving him a headache and wringing his hands fretfully he left the room to go make a few calls. About a few fitting sessions, the florist and a perfect church he knew not to far away.....

---Somewhere across town---

"Would you unhand me Joseph!" Bakura screamed as they were going at lightning speed toward some destination. Joey didn't so much blink as they passed people and buildings in a whirl of color.

"Do you have any idea were he lives?" Joey asked then, Bakura paused in his hissy fit and looked thoughtful.

"Just passed the street" he said loudly.

"Oh darnit" Joey swore, sounding more and more like Bakura every moment. And they suddenly reversed and went down a particularly rich part of the Domino suburbs to go get Merrick...


	6. Chapter Six

"I think the King would like this Shiny Thing indeed" Joey sniffed a moment later, as Bakura held the Millennium Rod between his teeth, while under Joey's other arm was Merrick who was failing like a fish out of water.

"You idiot! MY PLAN FOR TAKING OVER THE WORLD WAS ALMOST PERFECT!" Merrick screamed like a crybaby.

"Shut up, we have work to do!" And the cloud of dust continued all the way back to Kaiba's apartment.

Tea and finally managed to get out of the closet, almost running over the chocolates sitting in the middle of the room. She was quite hungry, and she had no idea how long she had been in there.

There was a giant thud and Yugi hit the bed, headfirst with a wail he sat up. Resuming his old form once again, Tea got up and ran over to him. Touching his forehead tenderly, he winced and looked up his large amethyst eyes melting her.

"A-are you alright?" she asked softly feeling her cheeks flushing, Yugi leaned into her touch and smiled.

"I'm fine now."

Tea opened her hand and popped a chocolate into her mouth, and then gave one to Yugi.

"These are kind of good."

And then there were twin hiccups, and then maniacal laughter.

000000

"Get in there, The Prince will deal with you later!" Joey said loudly shoving Bakura into the room with a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He choked when he hit the floor and blinked wide eyed at his two friends making out on Kaiba's million-dollar bed.

A moment later it seemed a random scene of a soap opera was being played out….

"Oh 'Maria' how could you do this to me!" Bakura wept into his arm, Tea now the infamous adulteress 'Maria' looked up to see her fiancée Roderick stand up and walk to the door.

"Roderick no!" she cried pushing the Pharaoh off her, cheeks flushed with both desire and terror.

The weeping Bakura turned to her, the teardrops glistening "I thought you were happy, but I see that my second cousin Richard is more suited to your tastes."

The Pharaoh had now become part of his soap opera, the chocolate taking affect on even him, now he became the bad boy Richard.

"She always liked me better, Roderick that's the only reason why she's marrying into our family." The Pharaoh smiled evilly and 'Roderick' left the room.

This was bad the Butler had not locked the door…

0000

Somewhere upstairs Kaiba had changed and was presently burning all of his Duel Monsters cards in the fireplace humming one of Utada Hikaru's pop songs with glee. Now he was dressed in something with as many revealing holes as possible. His shirt was a pale mauve with a huge rip in the front revealing a smooth sculpted chest.

Perfect long legs graced with torn leather pans exposing white skin that had not seen the sun in several years. Over that a sheer black trench coat. To any woman who knew the dueling sensation that was Seto Kaiba he was very sexy indeed.

A knock on the door disturbed his second verse of Sakura Drops.

"Enter" he said softly placing the tiny crown on his head, nothing as elaborate as the King's but beautiful nonetheless.

Joey with his perpetually closed eyes entered and dumped Merrick Ishtar on the carpet and threw the Millennium Rod to the floor.

"I couldn't put him in the room dearest Prince. He possess something that has great power, I feel like you should have it before the Fairy King does…"

Kaiba smiled "Merrick Ishtar how are you at decorating?"

Merrick blinked a few times as Joey shoved a box of chocolate down his throat.

"Excellent actually"

"Wonderful" Seto smiled gleefully….


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank you all for the reviews!

I do not own Yugi-oh!

0000

Mokuba Kaiba aka the Fairy King woke with a start, the renewed desire for sugar running through his veins.

"PRINCE!"

Instead one of the nameless servants answered a cloud of chocolate around him.

"S-sire?"

"FILTH! HOW DARE YOU NOT BRING MY CHOCOLATE! WHERE IS MR. CONFECTION!" he cried the servant quaking in his boots.

"Sire I ate them, all the chocolates"

Mokuba's eyes opened wide

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MOST LOWLY MINION! YOU HAVE EATEN THE MOST HOLY OF HOLY CONFECTIONS! A SIN UPON YOUR SOUL! BUTLER TAKE HIM AWAY TO BE BOILED ALIVE IN CHOCOLATE!"

Joey was suddenly there and dragged the man out by his legs, the screams of the nameless servant now waking the Fairy Queen from her King's side. Serenity Wheeler sat up and looked around her chocolate high abated, she looked around in confusion.

"M-mokuba?"

Mokuba turned and was smiling at her, his cheeks flushing softly.

"Yes my dearest?"

Serenity blinked a few times "W-what did you just call me?"

Mokuba looked as if someone had struck an arrow through his heart.

"My Queen? You do not love me?"

Serenity blinked again "N-no"

Mokuba's eyes widened and then chocolate tears fell from his cheeks, he wiped them away, sniffing a little.

Serenity being the nice girl that she was, felt bad for the insane little Kaiba brother; and seeing the boy crying was causing her maternal instinct to kick in… Her own eyes welled with tears and she hugged him. Mokuba Kaiba sunk into her chest and wept, for some strange reason he was so very sad. The pain that he had carried since his stepfather's death seemed to well up and overflow…

A second later his neck snapped up, sittingbackhis eyes took on that half drugged state. Dark stormy orbs flecked with obsidian, hiding some strange secret. Serenity was lost in his eyes, he was scaring her, but the high he was on was wearing off…

There was some hope after all… She felt a twinge of hope; maybe she could escape this little mad child before…

Joey suddenly opened the door holding a monstrous tray of different kinds of cake.

"Sire you and the Queen must choose a cake before the decorating begins, the Interior Designer has arrived from across town. He is adamant that the decorations must match the color of the cake."

There on bended knee he held out the tray and two golden forks, where in which Mokuba tasted each cake all some form of chocolate or another and Serenity tasted a few too.

He decided that the pale orange tasted the best and banished both Serenity and Joseph away.

The Fairy King was disturbed because it seemed it had been crying a moment before… And now he had no desire to eat chocolate...

Serenity was now alone in Kaiba's huge mansion her brother had escaped her and went down a stairs in a cloud of dust. Now she wasn't a stupid girl as many would think and she knew what was happening.

There had been a rumor that both Kaiba brothers had a strange reaction to chocolate and Mokuba because of his age seemed the worse… This caused chaos because Seto was not there to rein him in.. The point now, was she needed to find Kaiba and snap him out of that drug-encrusted haze that he was in.

She was not going to become the Fairy Queen! And she suspected that there were more people who had fallen under this spell..

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHERE IS MY BRIDE TO BE!" she heard that overly evil laugh from the bedroom and in fear quickly ran down the stairs.

Though, afraid for her life and her virginity she paused this mansion was really beautiful. More beautiful then she herself had imagined, Serenity began to blush, it wasn't because she liked Kaiba it was because her family came from very poor money and she found it awe inspiring.

Looking around she heard footsteps coming down the hall and froze. But what she saw she was instantly sorry she had even looked in that direction.

Merrick Ishtar was walking amid a crowd of twenty other people, all his minions' maybe. He was dressed in a pale pink lace trimmed shirt with a high collar, and white leather pants. Rose pink boots and bows in his hair finished the look.

"Now" he stopped walking when he came near to Serenity

"The garden outside the one with the yellow and orange flowers, I like need the workers to start building a stage between the two magnolia trees okay?" Serenity was terrified because he sounded like one of those girls from the Valley.

He looked up from the list of flowers and paused "Aren't you our blushing bride to be! Oh dear you look lovely!" he walked up to her and kissed her two cheeks. He stepped back holding her at arms length.

"Oh yes you do have a lovely figure, Franz get her measurements for me please! Okay people we have to keep moving the Prince wants the flowers and food ordered by today!"

A second later he and the group of people where gone, the foyer became quiet again and a tall man in a severe looking suit was measuring her waist with a measuring tape.

She pushed the tape away "Sir please can we do this later?"

He ignored her and measured her bust before walking away in the direction of where the decorator had gone…

She had just about had enough of this and with new determination decided to go through all the doors in this stupid house before she found where Seto Kaiba was hiding.


	8. Chapter Eight

0000

I'm glad everyone is liking the story… THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW'S! Tis the end of my pointless story. I hope y'all liked it… send me comments or suggestions, I'd be grateful for the ideas!

As always I do not own Yugi-oh…

Serenity roamed around the upstairs for the first hour, quivering that Mokuba was going to come back and drug her with that preposterous chocolate… Seeing that there was one door at the end of the hall that she had not checked, she began to walk down slowly listening to even the slightest noise. All her muscles tensed, her fragile little mind wrought with the hopelessness of the situation…

A hand suddenly grabbed and pulled her into the nearest doorway, she squealed kicking madly.

"By gods woman don't kick so!" Yami Bakura cried spinning her around his dark brown eyes stunning her into a quick stillness.

He smiled "Surprised to see me here? That fool of a Hikari is drugged, I had to take over for my host's sake." He purred his eyes locking with her own.

Serenity knew that this wasn't Bakura and she also knew that this side of him was not to be crossed, slowly she wet her dry lips and spoke.

"Where is Kaiba?"

"Downstairs in his office overlooking the wedding preparations, you would be surprised what he looks like. Though I do think his Yami is having a wonderful time, Seth was always such a little bastard after all. It is time that he loosened up…"

Serenity was surprised at his language and her innocent eyes grew wider, "By Anubis don't look at me so Serenity Wheeler! Go and see your silly little friends they are at the end of the hall in that room." He then pushed her out of the door and into the hallway.

Before he closed the door she asked him "Why are you here?"

"That is none of your business. Oh and I'm warning you about that room at the end of the hall, knock before you enter." And with that he shut the door, the mansion then descended into silence once again…

Now more confused and curious then ever she crept down the remaining length of the hallway till she came to the ornate doorway, knock she hastily opened the door and screamed before falling into a faint onto the floor.

Something more painful then Merrick in pink was Yugi and Tea having a make-out session on Seto Kaiba's million-dollar bed…

Meanwhile out in the garden Seto Kaiba stood on the stage, the place that the Fairy king would be united in the holy sacrament of marriage… It was wonderful! HE squealed with delight as Mokuba perched on his shoulders looking out at the garden, watching everything slowly coming together before his eyes, he too was humming the song fromWinnie the Pooh, planning that the Wedding March should be replaced with it. It would make the wedding so much more beautiful.

"What about that song my dear Fairy Prince?" he asked when he had finished humming the tune.

"Without the words it is sweet, Sire." He said quietly, Mokuba was slowly tying a pair of devil horns on his head and he smiled.

"Sire I am no Devil."

"Yes you are! Mr. Confection has told me that you are not the real Fairy Prince, that the pretty boy will be angry when he finds out… Is this true? Are they two of you in the same body!"

Seth didn't say anything for a long time "Indeed it is your Highness, or why else would this be happening, after all I did give you that cake did I not?"

Mokuba made a little noise of approval "You are right the Pretty Boy is very picky after all… And you are very different from him… I like you better…" Mokuba ran his fingers through his brother's sweet smelling hair and sighed.

"Are you going to go away?"

"Only if you want me too. Seto can't get rid of me anyway, I intend on bothering him as much as possible…" Seth's smile grew wider. He reached up and took the Fairy King from his soldiers.

"Do you understand why I did this?" he whispered calmly into his brother's ear…

Mokuba's wide stormy eyes looked earnestly into his only brother's "T-to teach me a lesson…"

"The things that we always want and cannot have are sometimes denied to us for a reason. Seto knew that you were very strange under chocolate and I decided that it was time for you to learn to appreciate how much he does for you…"

The spell of the Fairy King broke and Mokuba collapsed into tears, the tears that he had been holding back for days that slowly turned into weeks, months and finally years. Seth pulled him into a soft embrace, and slowly like a glaze dripping onto a chocolate cake everything seemed to fade away…

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like ages, he was lying face up, spread eagle in the warm soft, grass of the garden. He sat up his head pounding, and looked down to his horror.

"UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

00000

An hour later when Kaiba had changed out of his skimpy revealing pink outfit, he had kicked Yugi and Tea out of his room, stripped his bed and threw the sheets out over the balcony. Which landed on Joey's head who was walking from the kitchen with a tray of tea/ cakes for the two captives in Kaiba's room.

He snapped out of his spell as the Butler and a moment later a pair of bloodshot swollen eyes opened for the first time in almost two days.

"I'm BLIND!" he screamed dropping the rare British china set onto his foot and wailed as the Bromley tea burnt a hole through his Armani tuxedo. He then fell over and rolled himself into those sweat filled sheets…

Tea and Yugi had managed to pry themselves away from each other and were standing at opposite ends of the upstairs floor. Merrick fell off a ladder in the garden and woke up to find that he was dressed in an orange taffeta shirt with tight white leather pants.

The second earth-shaking scream jarred Bakura the King of Thieves out of his robbing the Kaiba Mansion. And his Hikari emerged the bag of loot dropped, the confused foreigner walked out of one of the room and down the stairs to go help Joey who was crying like a wounded animal, trapped in those foul sheets.

As for Serenity, Kaiba nearly threw her over the balcony when Mokuba had stopped him, after putting her down… She and Mokuba walked over to Tea and Yugi prying them from their respective walls each terrified now too move…

When all had assembled downstairs, Kaiba came out of his room and looked down at the pathetic lot of people that had somehow managed to get into his sacred mansion meant for only he and his brother.

"From now on NO MORE BAD CHOCOLATE KISSES!" he cried loudly.

"NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"

With that there was an angry slam of a door, Mokuba turned waving goodbye to all of his friends as the servants lead them out. When he was sure the door had shut he ran up to his brother's door and knocked.

"Come in"

Mokuba opened the door and there was Seto sitting on his bare bed in a great anger.

"All my Duel Monsters are gone, I think I burned them." Seto whispered looking distraught.

Mokuba bounded up onto the bed and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you for being my Big Brother Seto." Mokuba whispered warmly. Seto forgave Mokuba if there was anything to forgive him about…

And for once, in a very long time a tiny smile drifted over Seto's rosy colored lips.

"Sure"

But somewhere deep in him, he wondered what had happened? What or who had caused this all to happen… He didn't want to ask Mokuba, because he was going to cancel all the appointments for the wedding. Merrick had even began to send out invitations… It was going to take him weeks….

And all the carpentry and fabric had to be sent back…

Sighing he ruffled his brother's hair and chuckled.

"Turning into a real Kaiba aren't you?"

Mokuba giggled and smiled.

Everything was going to be fine… Wasn't it?

Seto couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that he was missing here…

Something about him…

00000000000000000

The End.


End file.
